omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Mic
Mics are sound weapons that the Verse Maidens use to fight and take various forms such as hammers or fans. The weapons, made to oppose the beep, are also devices that amplify the power of the Verse Maidens. Related Archives Behind the Developer - Volume 1 My mentor was a researcher who developed the Mic. He was an eccentric who couldn't relax without a book, but also a great man who left behind such grand achievements as the discovery of song energy. This is intended to be a record of his research before his death. The doctor might have been an oddball, but he had plenty of non-eccentric personal charm. Several years after I had begun working with him, he married a woman he'd known since youth. With the birth of his daughter and the progress in his work, he lived a happy life. However, one day he changed completely. That was the day he found out his daughter had the makings of a Verse Maiden. He had always been an indulgent man, but the day he realized his daughter was Verse Maiden material, he lost all consideration for his family. Even when it was time for us to go home, he would remain in the laboratory continuing his research. Behind the Developer - Volume 2 As his wife was lovely and his daughter took to have much promise as a VM. So why was he obsessing so much? Why did he make all the effort to lose himself in his research? I had no way of knowing. The doctor was never a talkative man to begin with, but after the change his words became fewer still, and his calmness vanished as though he were always brooding. The doctor's condition caused his researched to depart, and I too left the laboratory. I only learned the doctor's true intentions years after I had left his lab. The occasion was a visit I made to the lab in order to take charge of some documents. Behind the Developer - Volume 3 I was reluctant because of lingering guilt over my departure, but I soon regretted ever having such thoughts. The doctor I saw in the lab looked sick and seemed to have been reduced to skin and bones. It was then, for the first time, that I asked what he had been researching so persistently. What he was researching was the Verse Maiden weapon that would later be called the Mic. If he never publicizes the fact that his daughter has the makings of a Verse Maiden, and if she never has a chance to use her power, perhaps she might be able to live out her days as a normal woman. However, that would constitute a betrayal to the world. And yet, if he does publicize it, she would have to fight the Blare as a Verse Maiden. Behind the Developer - Volume 4 The world, or his daughter. Forced to make a bitter decision, the doctor chose the world. However, that didn't mean he wanted his daughter hurt. And that was his research. I regretted leaving the doctor without knowing his true intentions. Afterwards I told my colleagues about these intentions, and everyone committed to helping him with his research. Several years after that, we were able to make substantial progress together. We achieved the completion of the Mics. That yer was also the year the doctor's daughter debuted. The doctor had overexerted himself in completing the Mics, and after making sure of his daughter's triumphant appearance, he breathed his last breath. His daughter did not know what research the doctor had devoted himself to; however, she should eventually learn that his research was meant to save her, and those who come after her. When that time comes, I think I will tell her of just how devoted the doctor was to her. Craftsman Hardhead I've been relentlessly undergoing repeated processes of trial-and-error in order to construct the most powerful Mic. And just the other day, after over ten years of unremitting effort. I finally constructed the Mic I'd longed for. There has probably never been a greater Mic in all of history. I feel a little hollow inside after reaching such a peak, but I think I'll continue my experimentation until I reach the next level. Now, precisely because the Mic's the most powerful, the raw materials necessary to produce it aren't easy to come by. The thought of people recklessly approaching MAD and getting hurt out of greed for raw materials leaves a bad aftertaste. To make it so that no one will easily think of creating this Mic, I'll keep the data and raw material information a secret. However, I've got a bit of craftsman in me. In reality I do want them to use the Mic that I've created. So even though I can't say which MAD drop the raw materials, I'll leave hints. Hammer: The fusion of machine and giant. Warning colors of black and yellow. Lance: A mechanized immortal dragon. Fist: A weapon of mass destruction holding an axe and spiked mace. Gun: A four-legged beast clad in earth-colored armor. Fan: A MAD with three faces and a purple body. That is all. Because they're dangerous MAD, take extra-super-double care when going to obtain raw materials from them. D-Don't get me wrong! I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for myself! Mics For Mic Blueprints, please see: Omega Quintet/Blueprints Swords Hammers Spears Fists Rifles Fans Category:Terms Category:Items